rockstarfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Missions in GTA Advance
There are 41 Storyline Missions * Portland Island * Vinnie * Jump Start: Drive Vinnie to a meeting with the Mafia at Momma's Resturante, then go to your hideout. * Dirty Laundry: Chase and kill Federico * Hot Wheels: Steal a Banshee located in Atlantic Quays * III-Gotten: Collect 3 Briefcases of money for the Mafia * Payback: Kill 3 Criminals in Trenton * Fake IDs: Meet 8-Ball and obtain the fake IDs * Getaway: Meet Vinnie at Callahan Point and then meet 8-Ball at his Pad 8-Ball * Twisted Metal: Take Vinnie's car to the Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard * III Repute: Drive 3 of 8-Ball's Girls to thier Destination * Droppin Bombs': Deliver 8 Ball's Shipment to his customer in Hepburn Heights * Scorelli: Kill some of Scorelli's Goons and steal his car * Love Boat: Meet Jonnie and get him back to his Bar Safely Jonnie * Time's Up: Kill 4 Criminals that owe Jonnie in a debt * Sober Driver: Drive Jonnie's girlfriend to Harwood and then to Portland Harbor * Happy Hour: Collect 5 Ingrediants for Jonnie's Brew * Grand Opening: Use the rigged Idaho to Blow up Diamond Sky * Pocket Rocket: Steal a Rocket Launcher * Pollitical Will: Beat up a senator who is trying to ban smoking in bars * Show the Money: Collect some money from Freddy or kill him and also Meet King Courtney * Staunton Island King Courtney * Race to Run: Win a race against the Yakuza * Latin Coffee: Collect 12 cans of coffee the Cartel have delivered * The Big Score: Ambush a meeting between the Cartel Cisco's lieutenants * Fine Dining: Confront Cisco at Belleville Park Cisco * Flying High: Deliver Cisco's shoe's to his shops on Staunton Island * Factory Wages: Blow up a factory making survellence equipment * School's Out: Kidnap the Co-Leader Asuka Kasen's neice Yuka Asuka Kasen * Kid's A Hero: Rescue Yuka from the Cartel * Ante Up: Torch a casino or kill a corrupt police officer * Two-Hand Toss: Beat up a star quarterback * Scorned Lover: Take out Biff Rock's bodyguards and steal his shoes * Sue Me Sushi: Persuade 3 truck drivers to deliver their supplies to Asuka * Down The River: Enlist Mafia members to board Asuka's boat * Bad Pimpin: Kill a Pimp stealing Asuka's People and confront the bomber Shoreside Vale Cisco * Mystery Killer: Go to an exchange at Wichita Gardens or/and meet Cisco at the airport * Decoy Disaster: Act as a decoy to lure Cisco's enemies away from a drug confrence * Truth Revealed: Chase and kill Vinnie 8-Ball * Love of Money: Escape from an ambush set by the Cartel Mike * Taking Revenge: Beat up the new Cartel Boss to find out who's after Mike * Smackdown: Kill 10 Yardies in 4 Minutes Asuka Kasen * Assault Joint: Defeat King Courtney Mike * Freedom Flies: Escape Liberty City by plane before the police catch you Street Races * Portland 1 * Portland 2 * Portland 3 * Portland 4 * Portland 5 * Portland 6 * Staunton 1 * Staunton 2 * Staunton 3 * Staunton 4 * Staunton 5 * Staunton 6 * Shoreside 1 * Shoreside 2 * Shoreside 3 * Shoreside 4 * Shoreside 5 * Shoreside 6 Other Missions * Demolition Football